


My Heaven, My Hell

by AlexisHuang101



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Davy Jones going into the afterlife, Feels, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Old fic I just found, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisHuang101/pseuds/AlexisHuang101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why am I here? Didn’t I suffer enough on the Dutchman? Every ten years betrayed by my only love, wasn’t that enough? Or is this more cruelty designed to make me suffer, created by her?</p>
<p>My lips are dry and cracked; my human hands are bloody from the angry throws on a rock I took moments before. My human body, sweaty, tired, sagged with exhaustion and hunger. What did I do to deserve this punishment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heaven, My Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I wrote about five years ago and just found as I was scurrying through my USBs. I wrote it for my friend who was on suicide-watch at the time, so, five years later, I still dedicate it to her.

Ironic, isn’t it? Stuck in my very own locker, wandering in the hell I created. Is this what Sparrow went through? Walking through nothing my sand and stones, in the haunted wastelands, his demons chasing after him? Or was he in his version of heaven?

Why am I here? Didn’t I suffer enough on the Dutchman? Every ten years betrayed by my only love, wasn’t that enough? Or is this more cruelty designed to make me suffer, created by her?

My lips are dry and cracked; my human hands are bloody from the angry throws on a rock I took moments before. My human body, sweaty, tired, sagged with exhaustion and hunger. What did I do to deserve this punishment? I don’t, Calypso does.

_‘Life is cruel, why should the afterlife be any different.’_ My voice taunts my mind. Pathetic, my own words also haunt me, what kind of a man, a pirate, am I?

_‘My heart has always belonged to you.’_

Did it Calypso? I don’t believe you. You took mine and played it to the last beat.

_‘If only you had a heart to give.’_

I did, although it wasn’t in my chest, it was still there, and it beat for you. 

_‘Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?’_ Of course not, but you do not love me anymore, do you? No, we are as good as dead, you and I.

_‘You did hide away what should always have been mine.’_ I was never yours, I was blinded. I thought I loved you, that you were mine and I yours, but in reality, you were just using me. Thrusting a knife into my chest and turning it after ten years of it resting there.

_‘And when I am I will give you my heart.’_ But you never did, you gave me nothing in return of all the years I have worked for you, for your love, only to be disappointed once every ten years and lonely for the other countless days without you.

_‘And what of your fate, Davy Jones?’_ I have no fate, I have nothing without you. I want to hate you and I do, but I am nothing now. Nothing.

_‘Davy. Davy Jones.’_ Ack! Stay away! Your image, your beautiful image, my dear Calypso comes towards me. It haunts me, chases me, my only true fear, is you, my love.

_‘Davy, my love, it is me.’_ You hold out your delicate hand, expecting me to take it.

“NAY!!” I yell, falling back and crawling away, facing you as your face scrunches up with hurt, then falls back as your beautiful laughter fills this desert.

“This is not a dream, my love, tis me.” You whisper, your beautiful lips moving to form words.

“Stay away!” I yell as you move closer. “Stay away you creature!”

“Davy, please.” You step closer.

“NO!”

“Davy!” Your warm hands surround my face, your eyes level with mine, our noses barely brushing. “Please.” Slowly, your chocolate eyes seep into my blue, calming my body, but not my mind.

“Calypso.” I groan softly. “Why?”

“Because.” You stroke my hair, the way a mother would to a distressed child. “Because I needed to see if you would remain loyal to your promise.” This turns my calm into rage.

“I had no _**CHOICE**_!!” I roar. “I could not step on land to see you, only _once_ in every **ten** years and you were _never_ **THERE**!!!”

“I know.” You move so I can stand. I shake with rage. “Davy Jones, you will always be my love, I gave you my heart, now give me yours.” Two tears run out of my eyes, but only one from yours.

“You always had it.” I whisper. You wrap your arms around my waist, hesitantly, I do the same. “My love, my Calypso.”

“Davy,” you throw your hand out and an orb of light appears. “to be with me, just walk through the light.” You run through, your maroon dress trailing behind you. You turn and wink. “Come on, my love, just walk through.” I start to walk towards the white light.

“This isn’t a trick?” I ask softly as the light blinds me. You chuckle.

“No, my love, it is not.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

I take another three steps.

“Just two more, please my love, for me?”

“I have done so much for you.”

“Then just one more, if you truly love me, then you will.” I take one more step.

“I love you, Davy Jones. I gave you my heart.”

“I will give you mine in return, my love.” I take the last step.

The warm light engulfs me.


End file.
